


Solo

by Somaybelikeno



Series: Reylo weekly challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaybelikeno/pseuds/Somaybelikeno
Summary: If his son were here Han would have locked the two of them inside the same room and not opened it until they came out carrying his grandbabies.





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I started this little ficlet for the weekly reylo challenge prompt “Solo”, but couldn’t finish it in time. It’s only 500 words long, but it’s amazing what a writer's block can do to your motivation. Anyway, I’m hoping that I’ll eventually manage to go through all twenty prompts. Even if the challenges are done, the low pressure of not having to write more than 200 words is good for getting myself going.

Ben would have liked her.

Quick on her feet, resourceful, knows how to get around a machine engine. Girl’s a clever kid, and apparently a decent pilot too. If his son were here Han would have locked the two of them inside the same room and not opened it until they came out carrying his grandbabies.

Grandchildren… Now that’s a novel idea. The boy who grew up on Corellia would never have spared such a thing a second thought, or even dared to hope for it. There had been a time when he thought he’d never reproduce, but that’s all in the past now. Nearly thirty years.

Didn’t turn out so well, did it….

Still, the idea hits Han like a ton of bricks as this girl holds a tiny component in her hand, her face lit up with pride at having bypassed the compressor. Bang! He’s taken back to when Ben was fifteen, back from his Jedi training after more than a year away from home, and Han had taken him along for a spin in the Falcon. They’d run into a bit of a scuffle then too, but, for once, the kid’s wild grin had been happy, with the controls of the ship between his own two hands and free rein to go wherever he wanted. The last Good Day.

Ben would have liked her.

Kriff it. Han shakes himself. Getting sentimental in his old age won’t do him any good. Nothing that is not bad will come of it.

Chewie needs him, so naturally, he gets up, leaving the girl alone in the cockpit.

Han may not have the luxury of not believing in the Force anymore, but for all his history with it, it never seems to have any interest in him personally. And yet, this weird hunch — both Leia and Luke would have called it the Force — won’t stop gnawing on him. 

It’s all a pile of Bantha fodder.

A smuggler must know when to go with his guts, and Han’s guts tell him the girl is a hard worker and smarter than he will ever dare to admit to her face. So he learns that her name is Rey, and he offers her a job, and strangely enough, he’s not all that surprised when she declines. Disappointed? Yes. Surprised? No. She has to go back, she says. She’s been away too long already. The way her face falls speak of deep sadness. Han has never met a scavenger who wouldn’t leave for a better existence given the chance, and he can tell she’s not exactly itching to go back. Niima outpost isn’t exactly the kind of environment that breeds loyalty. How come being offered a way out is not enough? What is it that makes her so afraid to leave?

Ben would have liked her.

She’s way out of his boy’s league though.

But the Force has its own plan for the universe, as his brother-in-law used to say. Or maybe it’s just sheer dumb luck, or bad luck depending on one’s perspective. Even with his guts telling him which way to point his blaster, Han is never really sure which is which. All this aside, when he sees the black shrouded figure on Takodana, carrying an unconscious Rey like a bride into the belly of an Upsilon-class command shuttle, Han is not surprised.

He’s not surprised at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
